


Affectionate Torture

by PassionPhantom



Series: Affectionate Torture [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Castiel Gives Oral Sex, Dom Castiel, Extreme Teasing, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Sub Dean, Teasing, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: After a month of being intimate Castiel had only ever treated Dean with gentle fairness as much as an angel possibly could. But feeling sadistic tonight Cas decides he gets to have all that he secretly desires.





	

Cas tongued Dean's tip and felt the man flinch beneath him violently.

"Ahh Castiel! Sss-stop!"

     Dean was a mess. Covered in sweat and whimpering. His chest heaving and his stomach caving in. But Castiel stayed in that exact area until it sent Dean Winchester overboard.

     With the sheets ruffled and their clothing on the floor the love making between the two started off playfully with soft kisses and caresses. It had already been a month of their intimacy coming out the dark depths to the surface of Dean and Castiel's attention. Their sex often started slow and careful, Castiel always wanted to make sure Dean felt safe enough to enjoy himself. The honest truth is that Dean was a precious thing and Castiel knew he needed to be treated with constant care.  But tonight Castiel felt like having it all his way.

     So he laughed softly as he continued to lick the head of Dean's manhood. Holding the man's shaky hips steady. The sensitive skin turned hot red from the constant attention making Dean's low handsome groans become desperate high-pitched squeals.

    "CAS!" Dean's voice was unrecognizable. Cas intertwined his hands with Dean's. Keeping it slow. Even and wet. Slight kisses in between.

     Completely maddened Dean pulled at the angel's dark hair and tried to buck upward into Castiel's mouth. Attempting to regain some control of the situation but Cas grabbed Dean's wrist authoritatively making him let go.

     "Oh, don't you dare." Cas grumbled and pressed Dean's hips down on the bed.

     "Dammit Cas! Please! Just suck it already!" Dean blubbered and begged wildly. He struggled underneath Castiel's iron grasp. "What are you trying to do to me?"

     Castiel laughed again and whirled his tongue around the tip. Dean's manhood was now raging and throbbing screaming for release. His full lips hung open as all his nerves were inflamed. Looking at those lips Castiel climbed up for a kiss. Letting Dean taste himself and taking a moment to let Dean breathe. Stroking him slow Cas stared deeply into Dean's eyes.

     "H-h-hmmm" Dean had never seen such determination in the angel's eyes. And he shook admitting to himself it felt good to be teased...just a little.

     "Castiel…why?" Dean moaned as each stroke grew painfully slower.

     "I want to make you break, Dean." Cas replied with a wicked smile. "I want to do this to you until you can't handle it anymore." His eyes never left Dean's and his grip remained firm. It was with euphoria that Dean's shoulders shook as his eyes rolled back. Castiel's words echoing all around him. Watching as Dean became more relaxed Castiel returned back to his previous job. For a spare moment he even sucked the tip only to listen to Dean's moans of slight relief but Castiel wasn't hesitant to return to the affectionate torture.

     Cas caught how Dean's green eyes grew incredibly wide. Blushing a harsh red underneath his freckles. His hands clutching onto the sheets tightly. No matter how much Dean protested Castiel was not going to show mercy. His own manhood stiff and alert pressing hard against the mattress but he had patience far beyond Dean's understanding. And Cas noticed the rest of Dean's penis and how it needed attention.

     Though he felt sadistic tonight. Finding so much enjoyment in the young man's quivering. After a long while Castiel became kind enough to let his saliva run down Dean's dry hot shaft. Licking it until it was completely soaked and jerking the wet thickness with a brutal grip all the while gently biting Dean's tip.

    "AW! You asshole!" Dean thrashed. "Don't bite it!" His buttocks clenching hard and his toes becoming viciously numb. "Just do it alreadyyy!"

    "Do what Dean?" Cas chuckled between kisses, licks and harsh flicks.

    "Just break me already, Cas!" Dean begged throwing his head back and squeezing the pillows around the sides of his face. Heavy tears stinging his eyes.

    "You're not even close, Dean." Cas buried his face into Dean's balls. Working them in a similar fashion.

    "Yes I a-a-am!" Dean cried. "Please do it Cas. You're killing me!" Cas grinned. Taking in a sudden mouth full he began to bob savagely. Without restraint. Holding Dean's shivering legs over his shoulders.

    "OH CAS Y-Y-YES!" Dean shouted at the top of his lungs and thrust his hips upward in motion with Cas' bobbing. Dean was completely overwhelmed and swore he could see all the stars in heaven as he fucked Cas' throat. And he was so ready to come. Cas had worked him for so long and hard but he wasn't there yet...Almost. Just one more moment… One more second…

Though abruptly Castiel stopped . Taking a moment to breathe...and with a smile He looked up at Dean before going right back to the tip.

Starting the entire process over.

Dean was furious.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Just made a format correction and change some of the wording. but all in all it's still the same. Hoped you enjoyed it


End file.
